


Reunion (part deux)

by Cerusee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, but i am prepared to argue and i do have panels, i have deep feelings about jason and catherine, mom and son - Freeform, son and mom, which may or may not be valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerusee/pseuds/Cerusee
Summary: Yes, I was 100% thinking of that episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
Relationships: Catherine Todd & Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Reunion (part deux)

“Mom?”

Catherine’s arms were wide and open, and Jason ran into them, hurling himself so hard against her that it should have hurt, but it didn’t.

“Hi, baby,” Catherine said, her arms wrapped tightly around Jason. “I missed you so hard.”

“I missed _you_ , Mom,” Jason whispered into her shoulder. “I wish you hadn’t gone away.”

“I know, baby. I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“I have a lot to tell you, Mom,” Jason said, head crammed against her chest. “I’m Robin, now. Bruce—he’s Batman!—he took me in. So I’m okay now. I know you were scared for me, and I was scared too, but I’m going to be okay, and you don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Catherine stroked his face and ran a hand through his hair. “Baby,” she said, kissing his forehead, “we’re okay now. We’re okay forever.”

“Forever?” Jason said, looking up at her and blinking. “I can’t, though. Bruce needs me.”

“I know, baby, but this is where you are now.”

“Mom, _no_.”

Catherine looked at him, and she was more beautiful even than he’d remembered, and slowly things that hurt, things that had haunted him for so long, were melting away. He felt warm and safe and full of love.

The _before_ still echoed through him—the _purpose_ , the sense that things wrong would be made right. The surety of the great black bat, so grand and dark and wide that it quelled his own doubts, most of the time. He’d made it his life. It was the most important thing—the mission. There had been other things, he dimly felt, stabs at a future besides the mission, but that seemed to slip away even faster than the memory of Robin.

“ _Mom_ ,” he said, except he realized he wasn’t saying it. Neither of them was actually saying anything. Neither of them had lips, or tongues, or teeth, or vocal cords, or bodies. 

Not anymore.

_I’m done_ , he realized. And then Jason knew, and it was so gentle a feeling:

_I was enough._

No more suffering. No more fear. Just love, and joy, and peace.

“Welcome to Heaven,” Catherine said.

***

Jason jerked back to awareness, and he thought, as he did every time he’d woken up since he’d come back, _I’m in Hell_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago for Tumblr, and held off on cross-posting in the event that I had more fragment fics like this for this fandom. I probably don't, but I still really like this, so I'm giving it its own home here.


End file.
